Lunar Lando IV: Rogue Commies Rising
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: The first story in the Lunar Lando series. In the Cold War, communists attsack the moon, and President Regan must initiate the star wars project. But who's leading the commies? Also a critiqe of the war in iraq


**Hello, my subjects. I am Cerventes, Lord Emperor of all Dakari, but I am continuing my outreach program to all places on the web. I came up with this idea in another dream when I fell aspleep playing Lunar Lander. iTS what I think would happen if star wars happened in the cold war, and that was actually going to happen because president regan wanted it to. Here goes no flames. Aslo, I decided to use some swaers so this is T so kiddies dont read. Older kids know what I mean.  
**

* * *

It was 1984 and the moon was cold. There was a base inside it was men who ran. It seemed like NOTHINGV could go wrong. But they were dead wrong. Like the war in iraq. 

_Dead..._

_"Heloo said the man? _No answer. It seemed that ever sense the commies had tried to come to the moon that everyone was quiet cause the commies were like stormtroopers (the elitte ones, with pistols and lightsabers). The Jedi said that everything would be ok but the moon people were'nt too keen. The commieunists had come once, and they would come again. It was just a matter of time... and luck.

An alarm. Commies back. Everyone dead.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside DC there was an emergency "My president commie have attacked the moon"

SHIT said regan

"How many survivors:?" the president regan

"Dead. dead." the aide denouned with emphisis.

"I want the damn commies of the damn moon! they're a plauge to the cyphils" Regan howled.

"Sir I am sorry but the commies are the elite ones and they have ferocious skills." An advisord advised. It was a roadblock and president did not want to admit it. There was a way.

There is a man" a lone voice detained

"tell me" Intrigued Nixon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No... NOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_SOIVETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Lando woke up form his dream he had everynight about fighting commies on the moon. It was only a dream but it would happen soon he didnt know. Yet.

_The alarm beacon_ announced the message. Lando picked up the holograph.

"Helo? LAndo said with coolness.

"Lando this is Regan I'm taking you out of retirirment because the commies have striked the moon." Regan spoke

"I had a dream about this, it can't be real!" Lando muttered as the memories flooded him.

"I know we sent you that dream with our force field it is not a coinsedese" Regan said with a air of mysterious.

Lando reflected, and then spoke "Ok, I'll do it but remember, you have to free her, k"

"alright" convieved regan

the aide and nixon did not know who lando was taking about when he said her, but regan made it clear that they would. _soon._

Progrct Star Wars. On.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lando said goodbye to obi wan kenobi and head for the landing dock. He could not choose a ship, so he chose the X-Wing that blew up the death star and the berlin wall a the same time. It was a gfood ship and lando liked it because it was a commie killer like him. Lando kicked off the droid though becase droids are gay, and Lando knew how to fly.

_The moon. Star Wars Progect. The pointless war in iraq that killed 450,000,000 people. It was all coming together. Too late._

_No... It cant be...  
_

TH**EYRE TRYING TO PUT STAR WARS ON THE MOON! Lando was bitchcracked**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Land was ready to beat the shit out of commies, but he had a problem. The ship was landing. But before he came out LAndo jumped out the window and did a backflip and killed3 commies with his rocket launcher.

"You got burned." lando grandhanded as he put the rocket back on his belt and ran to the commie motherboard.

"Lando theres a problem" Regan came in on the comm link.

"What is it"

"THERES COMMIES EVERYWHERE!" Regam screamed as the commies flooded.

"Shit-ass!" Lando badmouthed as the guns were flying. Lando took his two pistols. Two shots, two dead. Lando then did a backflip and fired into a commies foot.

"SHIT!" The commie screamed as the foot exploded.

"Soft-ass. Regan badassed as he jumped off the motorcycle and did a hanstand 457.

"Thats sweet" Lando breathed

"Not as sweet" revealed shadow Bush

_WHAT?_

"I admit, I am a communist now DIE" Bush shot off as the memoirs of the 456,000 mothers flooded into the force.

"Take this" said Obi-Wans appirition and he threw a lightsaber into the near commie and cut him in half.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the commie.

"now guys lets use our duel strike." Lando said as he combined energy with regan and did a energy syphon like in Final Fantasy (fans understand the relvence).

"Whoa." bush said as his force was fraudulent. "But too bad."

"What?!" Lando could not understand the implicaitons.

Ha Ha!" bush tantilied as he dissapeared.

"What's going on!" Obi- wan verb-worded.

"men this is nixon"

"what's the status?!"

"BUSH HAS REBUILT THE BERLIN WALL!" Panic in the streets.

_In an apartname George Lucas shook his head in shame. He knew what he had to do._

"Nixon. Send in"

* * *

**I am sorry for the cliffhager but the nexyt part is out soon. This is not only a story about star wars if the cold war happened, but also a criticism about the iraq war. I want see if you can figure out the meanings. This is my first political philosophy that isnt Dakari, so tell me u liked it. Until next time, goodbye my servents.**


End file.
